


Espresso

by wrabbit



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic, Rusty/Food OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You got cappuccino on my shirt," he says. He knows better than to ask what Rusty's even doing here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espresso

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle prompt "espresso."

It's the perfect spot, not to mention the fact that his guy's favorite bakery is across the street and today's breakfast offerings are just being set out to cool. This just might be the best lookout Danny's ever had the pleasure to frequent. It may not be a five diamond hotel, but no Vegas hotel could even dream of espresso this dark and rich and milk so perfectly steamed. He's earlier than usual today and taking the chance to catch up on his email when someone braces a hand on his hip and something unpleasantly wet and slippery slides up his neck.

He jolts, his cup nearly landing in his lap and, more tragically, what's left of the cappuccino already spreading in a dark stain on his sleeve. He's turning around to catch his assailant when the man collapses into the seat opposite with a shit-eating grin on his face and a steaming croissant wrapped in paper in one hand. "Morning, babe," Rusty says and takes a bite, shedding flakes of buttery crust down his shirt.

Danny frowns and scrubs his neck with a handkerchief. "You got cappuccino on my shirt," he says. He knows better than to ask what Rusty's even doing here.

"Oh, wait." Rusty reaches out suddenly, swiping a wet thumb across Danny's chin and lip. He sucks the white foam off his fingers, wide-eyed watching Danny. "Buy you another?"

"Rusty." Danny narrows his eyes in suspicion and Rusty rolls his eyes. Danny rolls his eyes back as Rusty devours another third of the croissant in one bite and shifts to gaze across the street to where Danny's target is striding into the bakery.

"Huh," Rusty says. Rusty watches the man and Danny watches Rusty as his eyes track him down the street and around the corner, white paper bag in hand.

"Well, that was fun," Rusty says flatly when it's over, turning in his seat. "Can we go now?"

Rusty kisses the coffee out of his mouth in the bathroom after he cleans himself up, pressing him against the cool wall and getting his neck all buttery again. "You taste amazing," he says against his skin, and leans in to lick what's left of the espresso out of Danny's mouth again, off his teeth and lips. "We're getting another for the walk."


End file.
